Question: Daniel did 19 jumping jacks in the evening. Omar did 17 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Omar do than Daniel?
Find the difference between Daniel's jumping jacks and Omar's jumping jacks. The difference is $19 - 17$ jumping jacks. $19 - 17 = 2$.